Lovell's Story
by LovellUchiha
Summary: The life of Lovell Kurishoki, a 13 year old who's lost his memory, and is desperately trying to find out who he truly is, and what happened to him & his family.


One day as I wake up in the middle of a forest, with a big headacke, & lots of debris on top of me, I start hearing people yelling. One man in a confusingly yellow outfit, with a red axe in his hands yells out, "Is anyone there? And if so, could you yell out your name?  
I'd stay there, with a blind look in my eyes, almost dead, can't get myself to say anything, since I did not know what the man's intentions are. I could not feel my arms, or my legs, but I felt an alarmingly hot object in my back.

I couldn't bring myself to get up & check what it was, since I was half dead, and my body had no movement whatsoever. I was like a vegetable, yet I was awake & fully concious of what was going on. After a few minutes, I felt my eyes get heavy, and fall sound asleep. After a few hours, I wake up, still not knowing what was going on, yet the heat in my back had decreased, but it was still there. I started gaining strength back in my arms & legs, so I took some big boulders of my legs. They weren't heavy at all, but doe to my lack of strength it was hard to do. I stood up, and found what seemed to be a a field, filled with burnt trees, a tall building right on the ground, some dead bodies, and one of my fingers was missing. I had no idea what had happened, how I got there, or why I was there. I just knew I wanted to get out, so I just turned my back, I was a bit burned, yet I felt cold. I shivered, and walked deeply into the forest, holding my hands to my forearms.

I walked for what seemed to be days. I was alone, confused, cold, and I couldn't even get myself to speak. Then, I found what seemed to be a small shack, old, rusty, alone, dark, and smelly. But I had nowhere else to go, so I stayed there. This quickly came to be the place I called home. The next morning I woke up with this insane hunger. It felkt like I haden't eaten in days. I just stood up, and walked into the forest, to see what I could find to eat. I walked in to the forest, to see what I could find laying on the ground, or what i could consider food. Suddenly, I had this uneasy feeling, I felt like Iw as being watched. I turned around and there was nothing there, but I still had that awkward feeling, that I was being watched. I turned around and I saw this guy, about six feet, long , curly, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, almost black. I was scared, almost in a shock, so I ran away. After a few minutes of watching there, I realized that he just stood there, just looking at me. I figured he ment no harm to me, since I saw he had similar marks & bruises in his body. So for the first time in days, and that I remembered, the first time ever, I opened my mouth & said, "W-who are you, and why do I feel like I know you?"

He responded, with a scared voice, almost about to cry, "My name is Masato Kurishoki, and I..." I saw him shivering, and just asked him out of curiosity, "You what?" He looked at me, with his eyes swolen up & filled with tears, "I watched my parents die." He closed his eyes, and looked away, then asked me, "What are YOU doing here?" I glared, then I answered, "Does it look to you like I have any idea, all I remember is waking up this morning, with this incredible hunger, and no idea where I was."

Suddenly, he covers my mouth & throws me in the ground. I'm confused of what's going on, & scared of why he might have attacked me like that. My heartbeat started rising, as I thought he would kill me right then and there. Suddenly I start crying, and he tightens his fingers in my mouth, making me shut up, and gently puts his finger in his lip, as if to tell me to be quiet. We hear a small roar, and some foot steps, but they weren't human. Suddenly I see yellow paws with black spots on them. My heartbeat rose, but I just shgut up. I closed my eyes, and gave thanks to God that the tall grass would protect me from being seen, and since we had fallen in mud, our smell was hidden as well. 


End file.
